The school with anime chracters!
by Riyo and Hotaru
Summary: Hmmm. . . I would think the title explains all. . . but if you don't get it. . . then some of our favorite anime characters go to school with us! . Scary. . . ok that's it!


Disclaimer: We own none of these characters . . . ^.^ but we wish we did. . . trust me we do.  
  
Riyo and Hotaru: We are the creators of the situation ^.^ of which these characters are in. . . in other words. . . we are the creators of this fic!!!! Wow!!! ^.^  
  
Riyo: We have all the same characters that are in The randomness ness ness of it all . . . if you haven't read the story . . . then read it! ^.^ It's funny. . . *cough* to us *cough*.  
  
Hotaru: I didn't get much say in it. . . *sad*  
  
Riyo: . anyway. . . In this fic. . . the characters are going to school. . . with us (kind of scary {I feel sorry for the characters}) A new person is Miss. Koku. . . (she's a mean teacher [and because we're lazy. . . the only teacher]). Miss. Koku is also not very ahem. . . pretty to erm. . . most people ~my input~ ^Hotaru's input^  
  
Hotaru: I'm not lazy you are!!!  
  
[The story will now begin]  
  
Miss. Koku: To your seats, students. . . *glares at the students*  
  
*Everyone goes to their seats*  
  
Miss. Koku: This is German 1. . . and you WILL be learning German. . .  
  
Riyo: *whispers to Hotaru* Really? I thought we would be learning Spanish! {Sarcastic}  
  
Miss. Koku: Is there something you would like to share with the class? *eyes start to bulge and pupils get smaller*  
  
Riyo: *scared* No. . .  
  
Miss. Koku: *no longer scary looking and in a happy tone* Alright then! ^.^ Now we will be learning the numbers one through ten. . . one is eins. . . I- nnn-ssss  
  
Class: I-nnn-ssss  
  
Miss. Koku: Three is---  
  
Riyo: What happened to two?  
  
Miss. Koku: Two is probably too hard for you to get. . . so we will only learn the simple and easy ones. . . Now. . . as I was saying before I was interrupted. . . drei is three. . . DRY. . .  
  
*Eclipse comes into the class room late*  
  
Miss. Koku: You must be Eclipse. . . YOU'RE LATE!!!  
  
Eclipse: Yeah. . . *is still eating off a human bone*  
  
Miss. Koku: *eyes bulge. . . pupils get smaller. . . and left eye starts to twitch* You will have to go to detention for the rest of the week. . . *glares at Eclipse*  
  
Eclipse: I'd like to see you try. . .  
  
Miss. Koku: Just go sit by Raenef. . . I'm not going to baby-sit a little brat like YOU.  
  
Inuyasha: *hits his head on the desk* (Hey! Creators! ~Yes?~ ^Hmm?^ That is suppose to only work for Kagome! ~Well . . . it's funnier if it works for this too ^.^~ ^*nods*^ GRRRR fine!)  
  
Eclipse: Why?  
  
Miss. Koku: Because I said so. . . now SIT!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *BANG!!! Smashed his desk!* (The writers are so going to get flamed . . . someone flame them!)  
  
*Eclipse doesn't sit down*  
  
Miss. Koku: Do I have to MAKE you sit?!  
  
Inuyasha: *hits the floor* (-_-)  
  
Eclipse: Why don't you just try?  
  
Miss. Koku: *Attacks Eclipse with a powerful blast and knocks him out and drags him to his seat* Now. . . will we have any other interruptions? *glares*  
  
Class: no. . . *still in shock that she blasted a student*  
  
Miss. Koku: Wonderful! *in a happy voice that is waaaay too happy* now where were we?  
  
*bell rings for the next period and everyone rushes out of the room*  
  
Riyo: I don't think she's allowed to blast students. . . is she? *watches some of the other kids carry the knocked out Eclipse to the nurse*  
  
Hotaru: I don't think she is. . . but I wouldn't want to try to report her. . . she might kill you if you did. . . *still in shock*  
  
*They go outside for their next class {PE}*  
  
Miss. Koku: SANO!!!!!!!! YOU CANNOT HAVE SAKE AT SCHOOL!!!!!  
  
Sano: Well I'll *hic* just drop out then. . . *hic*  
  
Miss. Koku: You will do no such thing while I'm working here!!!! *Sits Sano down against the school wall* Now you will stay here!!! *Takes away Sano's and Hiko's sake*  
  
Miss. Koku: Everyone on the track!!! We're going to run or jog 3 laps!!!  
  
*Hotaru takes two steps and faints ^Hey! It takes 10 steps for me to faint!!!^*  
  
Miss. Koku: ARG!!!!!! Get up Hotaru!!!! Unless you want a zero in this class for the rest of the year!!!!  
  
Riyo: Miss. Koku, I think she's out cold. .  
  
Kenshin: Indeed she is. *worried look*  
  
Miss. Koku: GRRRRRR. . . *throws water on Hotaru*  
  
Hotaru: *looks up and sees Kenshin* Am I in heaven?! ^.^  
  
Miss. Koku: No but you might be in hell if you don't start moving!!! That goes for you two also!!!! *Hotaru, Kenshin, and Riyo start running with Miss. Koku right on their tails making sure they do all the laps*  
  
Miss. Koku: Ok. . . time for Yoga. . .  
  
Miroku and Yuto: ^.^  
  
Riyo, Hotaru, and Aruri: YOGA?! But. . . some of the---  
  
Miss. Koku: I don't care!!! Get on the mats and---  
  
*The third period bell rings*  
  
Miroku and Yuto: *sad*  
  
Riyo: What do we have next Aruri-chan?  
  
Aruri: We have to go to Chemistry. 


End file.
